A New Begining
by Trexis
Summary: A small girl, her life cut short by an accident. Was it fate though? Accident, or purposely done? Either way she was the perfect subject for their experiment and the creation of something is born, which leads to beings that never were suppose to exist.


Well, here I go again with the Kingdom Hearts Organization XIII fan fics... All because I found a print out of one I was working on last summer

I'll have more in the next chapter (if I decide to continue it) but this got cut a little shorter then planned

I'll fix a couple things about it before deciding to go with it or not so... yeah...

Well Kingdom hearts doesn't belong to me, but Trexis does (the name and character) but if you want to use her in a fanfic send me a message about it and I'll tell if you can or not ^~^

Sunlight fell down from the sky, lighting up radiant gardens in a manner that made it almost sparkle. Two young children around the age of five played together in the area, each not knowing of the approaching event that would change both of their lives forever and lead them and several others to their doom.

An older man, dressed in a lab coat called to the silver haired one, who had discarded the one he was wearing earlier to rough house with his female companion. She had dark hair, almost black in color. Giving her a hug, the young man ran after his teacher, but not before grabbing his discarded clothing item, knowing that it was time to head back in to see 'uncle' Ansam.

The young female ran off towards her 'home,' passing two teenage boys in the process. One with fiery red hair, the other with deep blue. They ignored her as she ran past, none knowing how their futures connected them. For an instance though, her green eyes and one's blues eyes met, connected for a second but this moment would shine through the darkness for one when the other's end drew near.

Clouds in the sky threatened for rain but the small child ignored it and continued toward her destination. Upon reaching it though, she heard screaming, and that's when the sky finally released all of it's moisture. Opening the door her heart was soon broken as her eyes met the scene in front of her. There on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, lay the dead body of her older brother. The only family she had left, or ever had was now gone. Not knowing what else to do, she ran, ran until her legs refused to run anymore and her refused to focus. The last thing she remembered was the sound of some sort of screeching, bright lights, and pain. Pain that soon swallowed all of her body in a matter of minutes.

Jumping up, Ienzo couldn't help feeling that his companion was in danger, unsure how or why, but was positive she needed help. Rushing out of his room, he spotted Braig walking down the hallway carrying something. Quickly, the young boy hid behind a drape, hoping that the older man didn't see him. He noticed that he was dripping wet, and that was a body in his arms, barely recognizable but he knew who it was. Blood seemed caked all over her, the once black hair seemed to have a tint of red in it now. Dyed from the liquid that seemed to still be seeping out of her chest.

"Your gonna want to go back to bed kid, this isn't something your gonna want to see." Glancing where Ienzo hid himself, only for a second before continuing onto the lab area.

Following from a distance the silver haired boy felt like he was going to break in half. Soon his sensei's voice rang out from an approaching door, where Braig disappeared into. Sitting behind a flowerepot, whose content had long ago died, he concentrated on the voices inside the surgery room. The two men talked frantically about the surgery, how it was the only way to save her, and it was a good way to see if they really did get the research correct.

Silently though, Xehanort approached, stopping in front of the scared eavesdropper. Giving him his usual look, before entering the frantic area himself. Closing his eyes, Ienzo listened for what seemed to be forever until he found himself gently falling into a dream, visions of a life he never knew.

Watching the small girl sleep Xehanort thought about what exactly he had done that night, or what he had caused. He had sent Braig to take care of this girls older brother who had found out more then he was suppose to about what exactly they were researching, and threatened to uncover the whole thing before they had the chance to complete it. He specifically told him to not let the child see the dead body but he failed at that part.

It couldn't be helped either way, and he did want to test out the girl in an experiment. Her DNA and other things pinpoint her as the perfect subject at the time. For now, it seemed that it was successful but they still needed to keep a close eye on her. He originally didn't think they would be fighting to save her life when doing it though, but her heart was severely damaged and basically collapsing inside her small body. He succeeded in creating two new beings though, the one her heart became and the empty capsule left behind.

The heart one seemed to be completely heartless, even though it was just a heart itself. It was put in a cage and sent to another lab for further experimentation. The one left behind lay asleep before him, changed in several ways from who she use to be. "People without hearts are just really nobodies aren't they? That's what we shall call you then…" Gently he petted her stitched up head. "You'll be my little nobody from now on."

"But Even sensei, why can't I see her?" Confused, Ienzo further question the man in charge of him. "She is my friend…" In the hallway he desperately wanted to get in to see her. It had been several days now and she was non-responsive for the most part.

"No, now she is just our experiment project. Know that the person you once knew now is X'ed out of existence." The blond tried drilling this into his head, but it didn't seem to want to sink in. Meeting the boy's eyes as he pouted. "It would be best for both of you if you just forget she ever existed."

Xehanort walked past them as he went in to check on the nobody, but a thought intrigued him. "X'ed out huh? Well that's an idea…" Silently he opened a door to where the nobody was now, he silently made his way over to her. Still sleeping but the moment he drew closer her eyes opened to meet his. Full of fear and confusion, he knew she had forgotten everything about who she use to be and anything else from her past life. "Don't be afraid little one, from now on you'll be known as Trexis, or experiment T."

The screams still echoed through me head, as I sat there thinking about what they had all just been through. It was all my fault wasn't it? If it wasn't for me then they would never become… what they are now…

Looking up I met the eyes of what was my other half, my heartless. I am fifteen in age now, but I should've listen to Even when he said not to poke my nose into things that didn't concern me. A sudden movement caused the creature to look around nervously. "You freed me." It paused before reconnecting our gaze. "I have feed on hearts but still need more, I will find the darkness in people's hearts and continue to increase my numbers…" Suddenly a man that looked like master Xahanort appeared at her side. He was just another one of them I realized.

"Come with me now, and we will work together to gain the power we both deserve. You'll never be contained like a monster again." He cooed to my heartless, before they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Last night though, first she started in the lab areas and then continued outward, I was still standing in the streets where her last two victims lay, motionless on the ground. Still shaking, I ran back toward the lab area, wanting to find someone I knew. The two guards outside might have put up a good fight but they to fell to the heartless's grasp. Both of them I had become familiar with, Dilan and Aeleus both were strong men and familiar with master Xehanort. I ran past their fallen bodies though, and continued into the lab area.

I passed by Even's body as well, Braig was outside of the lab area. Opening the door I was surprised by who I met. It was Xehanort but there was something extremely wrong with him. He seemed different, like he was missing something. I thought she had killed him though?

Meeting my eyes, he looked compassionately at me, "So, little nobody it seems like your no longer one of a kind."

Diary of a nobody

Day 1

Knowing that we all were in danger we retreated, where you might ask? Well, into a world, a city that never existed. Just like us it was created with no particular purpose, no reason to exist. Maybe that's why it felt like home to us. Everyone had new names, and Even, I mean Vexen was working on a cloaking devise to hid our presence from outside forces. There was a reason for having and X in our names, but wasn't exactly sure why, and no one wanted to explain it to me. Who knows, it might be better this way.

There is talk now of continuing this Organization, I guess you can say six? Not to impressive but apparently there are more like us. So much to do, with so little time… at least that's what they are all saying. Xemnas has taken me in though, and has been training me for some sort of up coming war. At lest that's what he has told me. Something about returning something that was ours and had been taken by heartless creatures. I don't fully understand it but I'm slowly learning.

Diary of a nobody

Day 30

Organization VIII now, huh? The Axel guys seems cool, but this Saix guy. Something about him I just don't like. All the time he is trying to get on 'the superiors' good side. A bit of a brown nosier if you ask me, but what else can you expect from a being with no heart.

Xemnas finally explained to me just exactly what I am, and that my life was saved by an experiment that made me this way. I never knew that… I shall try my hardest then to due my best in regaining our hearts. Something he said caught me off guard, he said something about me was different from everyone else around me. Whatever that could me I haven't the slightest clue.

Diary of a nobody

Day 640

Today Xemnas let me go on a field mission with Xigbar and Xaldin, said something about a new nobody like us in it. Well, this new member is interesting to say the least. Pink hair is weird enough for a guy, but the power to control flowers? Strange… I made friends with the sitar playing guy Demyx recently, but that one silver haired boy; seems like he tries avoiding me for some reason. That and usually others keep us separated as well.

This Marly guy though, he is another one who has no idea where he came from, most of the newer ones don't. Just because you show up in one world doesn't mean that was once your home. Its another confusing thing about this whole situation, but in reality does anything ever really make sense?

Heading out of my room, I make my way towards the kitchen area. Breakfeast was always a fun time, but since we had twelve members Xaldin said it was a good way of keeping up with everyone. Honestly I think he might be a tad bit scared that if he doesn't cause everyone else to respect him then they will just over through him. But again, it was physically impossible for any of us to have any sort of feelings. That and its not like we have anywhere else to.

A door opens to my left and the sight of pink hair is the first think to grab my attention. "Hello, um, Marlexias?" Giving him a questioning look, he just sighs in response.

"Its Marluxia…" He silently continues toward the destination with me.

"Mind if I call you Marly?" Trying to make conversation but he obviously still feels soar about how I mistaken him for a female.

"Yes, actually I would…" I just sigh in response. It seemed like the longest hallway I had ever walked down, or at least it seemed like time was slowing down.

Suddenly a door flies open, with a frantic Demyx charging out of it. Colliding into me he sends me backwards into the less then happy member. To my surprise though, he caught me and for a brief second I smelt the most wonderful anyone could ever imagine.

"Oh, T!" I'm so sorry, I thought I was running late!" He had obviously just gotten up and thrown on whatever was lying around.

"Be more careful next time… are you okay?" Number eleven looks at me, in part because I am still leaning on him. Pushing myself away I fell my cheek slightly blush.

"Um… yah… this might sound… strange, but you smell really amazing…" I stutter as I tell him this but he just gives me an amused look back.

"I'm not sure if I can take you completely seriously, I mean you mistaken me for a chick…" He continues on but I only complain back.

"Oh, come on. You grew out your hair a lot and when I saw you from a side glance I mistook it…"

"Trexis, you flat out asked who the new member was because you didn't remember recruiting a pink haired female." Demyx pipes in.

"Demyx, you aren't helping…. Look Marly" I receive a glare as this comes out. "Marluxia, I'm really sorry about that okay…"I give him a guilty looking expression.

"That and you always say my name wrong, you don't hear me going around calling you T-rex-is," I giggly as he says this. "See what I mean, I think you do it on purpose."

"Look, really don't mean anything bye it, I'm just a little brain dead thats all."

"You can say that again." Demyx, I guess you can say, was there for moral support of me making myself look stupid.

"Your one to talk…" I hear the older man mumble under his breath, I then notice we are approaching the door to where Xaldin would be working away at making us all food.

"I'm sorry though…. I really am…" I stare at my feet while I say this.

"Just… don't worry about it…" Opening the door, he walk over to the other side of the table, as I took a deep breath in with relief.

"HEY THERE PEOPLE, everyone has met number XIII. The newest female of the organization?" Xigbar comes barging into the room while yelling this. I feel like slapping him but Demyx grabs my arm and mouths to me 'don't.' Marluxia gets up angrily from where he had just taken a seat and starts for the door.

I ignore him though and challenge the older member. "Would mind SHUTTING YOUR MOUTH! Its not funny anymore!" Other members stumble into the room and surround us, the pink haired man also stops in his tracks.

"You looking for a challenge Emo?" Looking me dead in the eyes with his… eye I see fire in them. "I'll amuse you if you want, we can step out and see who lasts longer." Playful, he pokes at my face, flicking my nose in the process. "See if you can," using the same hand he pretends to shoot me with an invisible gun "put me in my place."

"Bring it on, shorty." I ignore any warning bells and continue to stare him down. Number X watches me now, shocked.

Holding up his arm, number II opens up a portal to a platform area toward the top of the castle. I follow him through it and hear as other members create there own doorways, probable want to get a better view of the fight from somewhere else nearby.

Standing about five feet from each other he summons his weapons, while I concentrate to summon my own. I hadn't mastered it yet, but they were a pair of daggers. They pulsed with energy from my body as they fed off of my life force, becoming one with me. A deep breath before dodging the first couple of arrows, and charge at him. Have to remember everything Xemnas taught me.


End file.
